Sunrise
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: To my baby. É toda tua !  L  U


**Sunrise**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Batalha final de Hogwarts. Tudo termina aqui. Bellatrix está em cima da mesa do salão de Hogwarts a lutar com Molly Weasly. Num só golpe Molly desarma Bellatrix. Deitada indefesa na mesa Bella teme pela sua vida, começa a convencer-se que aquele é o fim. De repente percebe que uma sensação muito mais forte que o medo se começa a apoderar dela. É… é alegria. Finalmente vai poder voltar a ver Sirius. Finalmente vai poder dizer-lhe tudo o que deixou por dizer. **

** -Ultimas palavras Bella? – perguntou Molly com escárnio?**

** -As únicas palavras que quero dizer serão depois de me matares.**

** -Talvez, contudo não te vou dar esse prazer ! Tu não mereces descanso eterno. Terás que pagar por todo a dor que causas-te.**

** Molly amarrou Bella e deixou-a a um canto enquanto a batalha final decorria. No fim da batallha, Molly voltou para perto de Bella e agarrou-a para que a acompanhasse pelos restos do tão famoso Hogwarts. **

** -Vês, vês este cenário de morte? vês quantas pessoas se sacrificaram pelo bem? Tudo isto é culpa tua.**

** -Bella ! – gritou um homem no fundo do corredor.**

** Bellatrix olhou para trás e não queria acreditar naquilo que estava a ver. Sirius Black, vivo, a gritar por si.**

** -Não, não pode ser. Eu vi-te cair no véu, eu matei-te !**

** -A maldição só funciona quando a pessoa que executa não ama a pessoa que a vai receber.**

** -Então tu estavas vivo este tempo todo?**

** -Sim, apenas à espera do momento certo.**

** -Certo? Certo para quê? Para te vires vingar? Para me matares?**

** -Não, para te dizer tudo aquilo que sempre quis dizer e nunca disse por… diversos motivos. Molly, podes deixar-nos a sós por uns momentos?**

** -Tenta ser rápido. Quero levar essa mosquinha morta de volta para Azkaban. Além do mais devias ir falar com o Harry, ele vai gostar de te ver. Depois de tudo o que ele passou…**

** -Claro Molly.**

** Quando Molly dobrou a esquina, Sirius pegou no braço de Bella e aparatou numa praia.**

** -O que estás a fazer? –perguntou Bella.**

** -A salvar-te. Caso não saibas é algo a que deves dar valor ! Agora vem.**

** Sirius levou Bella para uma cabana perto da praia, o sítio onde se escondeu durante este tempo todo.**

** -É aqui que tens estado escondido?**

** -É. Agora vai tomar banho, eu já te levo toalhas e roupa para te trocares. Depois temos que ter uma conversa muito seria.**

** Mas Sirius não conseguiu esperar que Bella tomasse banho. Assim que ela fechou a porta da casa de banho, seguiu atrás dela, abriu a porta e aproximou-se de Bella.**

** -O que estás a fazer? – perguntou Bella.**

** Mas Sirius não respondeu. Aproximou-se ainda mais de Bella e começou a desapertar-lhe a camisa.**

** -Sirius…**

** -Shhh, não digas nada.**

** Black começou a beijar Bella e quando deram por eles estavam ambos nus. Sirius afastou-se por uns momentos apenas para abrir a torneira e retomou o que estava a fazer. Quando a banheiro finalmente encheu, este voltou a separar-se de Bella, fechou a torneira e entrou dentro da banheira, puxando Bella, para que esta se juntasse a ele. Ela nem hesitou e depressa se juntou a Sirius. Sirius sentou-se e fez sinal a Bella para que fizesse o mesmo, e ela assim fez. Com um gesto de varinha, Sirius enchou a banheira de bolhas. **

** -Esperei tanto tempo por este momento. Mas nunca tive coragem de admitir, pois não sabia se sentias o mesmo por mim. Mas quando me lanças-te aquela maldição mortal e eu continuei vivo, percebi que era correspondido e passei estes anos à espera do momento perfeito. – explicou Sirius.**

** -Desde que te lancei aquela maldição que nunca mais consegui dormir…**

** -Então fecha os olhos, eu estou aqui.**

** -Mas eu quero explicar-te porque o fiz…**

** -Não precisas. Eu sei porque o fizeste e se não fosse isso não estaríamos aqui agora. Agora fecha os olhos.**

** Bella obedeceu e não demorou muito até cair em sono profundo. Sirius ficou a olhar para ela por longas horas, até que cedeu ao sono e dormiu também. Quando acordou era de madrugada, o sol estava a nascer no horizonte. Passou a mão pelo cabelo de Bella que acordou.**

** -Desculpa, meu amor, não te queria acordar.**

** -Não faz mal. Foi a primeira vez que dormi tão bem. Sabes que mais, estou esfomeada.**

** -Vamos, vamos vestir-nos e depois vamos comer qualquer coisa. **

** Sairam da banheira e enxugaram-se. Sirius vestiu uns calções e uma t-shirt e Bella não resistiu a soltar uma gargalhada.**

** -Não te rias minha cara, os teus trajes são semelhantes. Não te esqueças que estamos no mundo Muggle.**

** Bella fez cara de séria. Mas riu-se bastante enquanto vestia aquela roupa Muggle.**

** -É a primeira vez que visto roupa Muggle.**

** -Há uma primeira vez para tudo, meu amor – disse Sirius dando um beijo a Bella.**

** -Vamos preparar o pequeno almoço. Depois vamos dar um passeio pela praia.**

** -Mas ainda é de madrugada. É a altura perfeita. Vais ver o sol nascer no mar.**

** Sirius e Bella comeram croissants de chocolate e sumo de laranja natural.**

** -Só bebia sumo de abóbora, isto é muito bom.**

** -É sumo de laranja minha querida.**

** Com um só gesto de varinha a cozinha começou a arrumar-se sozinha.**

** -Vamos, o sol está maravilhoso. – Sirius puxou Bella pela mão.**

** -Nunca tinha visto o mar – disse Bella triste.**

** Sirius pegou Bella ao colo e correu com ela pelo mar dentro.**

** -Por favor… - disse Bella a rir.**

** -Eu não te tinha ouvido rir, tens um riso lindo ! Fecha os olhos !**

** -Porquê?**

** -Fecha os olhos !**

** Bella fechou os olhos e mergulhou na água com Bella ao colo.**

** -Está gelada ! – gritou Bella. – olha para isto, tenho a roupa toda molhada !**

** -Isso não pode ser. Ainda te podes constipar. – e ainda não tinha terminado a frase quando começou a despir a camisa de Bella. Bella entrou no jogo e acabaram por fazer amor, ali mesmo. Foi o momento mais especial de ambos e quando terminaram saíram da agua e deitaram-se na areia, de mãos dadas. E foi ali mesmo, com o sol a nascer do mar que nasceu a relação de Sirius e Bella, foi ali mesmo que juraram amor eterno.**


End file.
